X-Com: Reapers
by A Brick Wall
Summary: During the alien invasion, one team's heroics set them apart from other X-Com. Based off of my latest playthrough of Enemy Within. Rated M for language and violence.


**A/N: This story is based on my last play through of **_**X-Com: Enemy Within**_**. I'll be changing some things from the game like the number of soldiers deployed for each mission. I don't own the rights to X-Com or any other copyrighted material.**

* * *

**Ch.1-Operation Frozen Star**

_In what would be later known as The Ethereal War, stories of heroism were common. However, one story stands above the others. A group of soldiers belonging to the then secretive X-Com project who took part in some of the most dangerous missions during the war. It was said the Death wouldn't take them because it would make his job boring, thus earning their nickname "The Reapers". – _Excerpt from X-Com: Defenders of The Earth.

* * *

**March 1****st**** 2015- 1 week after the Munich Incident. Location Classified, Poland**

Four vehicles were making their way through the Polish countryside. Three Humvees and a troop transport were traveling down a dirt road by several abandoned farmhouses. In the second Humvee's passenger seat sat former U.S. Army Major Jack Roberts. Roberts was selected by The Council to lead the X-com project. He was reading the report on what was being referred to as the Munich Incident. Three out of the four soldiers sent in were killed in action and the fourth later succumbed to his injuries. In the week following the incident, a large number of soldiers, scientists, and engineers were selected to join The Project.

In the Transport following Robert's Humvee, Ten people were sitting in the back. Most of them were wearing military uniforms. Mike Rodgers was a member of the United States Army Special Forces who had been transferred to the X-Com project several days ago. Sitting in the back of the transport, he looked around at the others with him. He could identify where most were from by their uniforms. There were soldiers from Great Brittan, Canada, Russia, Japan, and several others. Only one wasn't wearing a uniform. An Asian woman with bright pink stripes in her hair was sitting on the end of the bench opposite of Rodgers. She looked like she was only in her early twenties. Soon the truck came to a stop.

"We're here." Was all that the driver called out.

The Humvee and transport had been brought into a large barn. Two soldiers closed the barn doors as soon as the two trucks were inside.

"Keep all hands inside the vehicles." A soldier with a Scottish accent said. The floor of the barn was an elevator that began to lower. Soon the vehicles were inside a high-tech looking base. Several Scientists were standing outside the door. A man with a communication headset approached Commander Roberts.

"Welcome to X-Com HQ Commander." The man said "I'm Central Officer Bradford." The commander shook Bradford's hand and the scientists came over to the Commander and Delta team carrying a tray with several devices on them. They took one and out against the commander's neck, just behind the jawline. Soon the commander felt a sharp pain in his neck. The pain subsided after a few seconds.

"What was that?" The Commander asked.

"A translator chip Commander." One of the scientists, a woman with a German accent. "I'm Dr. Vahlen, Lead Scientist for the project. The chip will allow you to understand all of our personnel and for them to understand you."

"Now that's out of the way, let's get Delta team settled in." The Commander said. He turned to the soldiers who arrived with him. "When I call you Name step forward.

"James Hall, Great Brittan."

"Michael Rodgers, U.S.A."

"Yoshi Matsuda, Japan."

"Alexei Novikov, Russia."

"Cassandra Graves, Canada."

"Frederic Fournier, France."

"Carlos Vasquez, Spain."

"Li Mei Wen, China."

"Martin Krause, Germany."

"Scott Bishop, Australia."

As each name was called each soldier stepped forward. "Now that introductions are over with, get yourselves down to the armory and get set up with some gear." Delta team left for the armory.

* * *

**March 4****th**** 2015 X-Com HQ**

It had been three days since the Commander had arrived at X-Com HQ. He was making his way down to the mess hall when alarms began ringing throughout the base.

"Commander to Mission Control" the base's intercom said. The commander made his way to the hologlobe.

"What's the situation Bradford?" The commander asked.

"We've got alien activity in three different cities." Bradford said. "It looks like Beijing, Cairo, and Houston have all been targeted by the invaders."

"Which ones been hit the hardest?"

"Standby." Bradford said "Reports seem to indicate that the aliens are focused on Beijing."

"Send Alpha and Bravo teams to Beijing, Charlie to Cairo, and Delta to Houston." The Commander said.

"Understood Commander." Bradford said. "All teams report to the hangar." Bradford said into his headset.

* * *

**Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean**

"Man, I'd wish the aliens would at least give us time to eat something before attacking." Vasquez said. Delta team was onboard one of the Skyrangers heading for the U.S.

'Well when we get there you can take it up with them." Bishop said. This drew laughs from the rest of the squad.

"Here take this." Hall said. He tossed a candy bar to Vasquez. He quickly tore open the wrapper and ate the bar.

"10 minutes until we land." The pilot, Big Sky, said. Shortly after The Commander's voice was on the radio."

"Delta team, for this mission your designation will be Strike-3. We've confirmed that the area is clear of civilians. Be aware, we can't confirm the number of combatants."

"So basically we kill anything that moves." Novikov asked.

"Pretty much Strike-3."

"We've arrived at the AO." Big Sky said. "There's nowhere to set down, you'll have to rappel." The skyranger's ramp lowered and the team used several ropes to lower themselves to the ground. Once they had confirmed that the insertion point was clear, The Commander radioed in.

"Strike-3, you've got a green light for contact, watch your backs out there. Hall you're in charge for this op."

"Alright, Rodgers Take Vasquez, Novikov, Bishop, and Wen and clear out the liquor store. The rest are with me. We'll clear out the bookstore." The team split up and made their way to each building.

Outside the liquor store was a mass of green in the shape of a body slumped against the wall near the main entrance. Bishop was the first to check the body.

"He's still alive." Bishop said after checking for a pulse.

"We've seen similar things from the other sites. Just leave them for the local authorities." The Commander said. The team assaulting the liquor store was preparing to breach when Wen held up her hand.

"Shhh. Did you hear that?" She said. The team listened carefully. Coming from inside the store was a chirping sound.

"Sounds like we've got company." Novikov said, readying his LMG. Rodgers gave a nod and the team entered the store. The sound of the door being kicked open drew the attention of two Sectoids who were hunched over another body. The two Sectoids ran for cover but didn't get very far before they were hit with bullets from Vasquez and Novikov.

"Well that was easy." Said Vasquez. Suddenly a plasma bolt flew past Vasquez, narrowly missing his head. "Oh shit!" he shouted as he dove for cover behind some shelves. Four more Sectoids who were hidden at the far end of the store had opened fire on the team. The team returned fire, using the shelves as cover. Bishop and Rodgers took down three of the four Sectoids, destroying several displays in the process. The fourth was firing a near constant stream of plasma, suppressing Novikov. Wen who was near the back of the store was using the checkout counter as cover. She lined up a shot with her sniper rifle. With a crack the last Sectoid fell, its head reduced to a bloody stump.

"We're clear." Rodgers radioed in to command.

"Rodger that. Secure the alien bodies for transport back to HQ. Research wants to study them." The Commander said.

"You know, I'm no doctor but it's a safe bet these guys died from a case of lead poisoning." Vasquez said.

"Hall, the liquor store is secure." Rodgers said into his radio.

"We've secured the bookstore as well." Hall said. "Any wounded on your end?"

"No we're all ok." Rodgers said. The two teams loaded up the bodies into the Skyranger and were gone before the local authorities showed up.

**A/N: Please read and review!**


End file.
